


But Life Isn't an Anime, is it?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Babybones (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Other, Slice of Life, adding tags as I go, domestic life, kinda based off Sakura Trick, monsters were never underground, sans is 19 and pap is 5, seriously this reads like an anime, slice of life anime, this is so fucking stupid i swear, this will have a "loose" plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED</p><p>This is gonna be a loosely plotted series of chapters that is literally meant to be imagined as a slice of life anime. There will be longer chapters. its gonna be funny and cute and smutty, maybe some feels too</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Life Isn't an Anime, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE BUT MOVING TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME PLUS MY DEPRESSION IS BACK BAD. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY OTHER FICS. but this is gonna be a softer more lighthearted thing to help me improve my plotting and writing in general. 
> 
> this was inspired by Sakura Trick! check it out on Kissanime.to

 

**_Buzz. Buzz._ **

Sans groaned as he woke, skeletal hand slipping under his pillow to find the annoying culprit that woke him. His tired pupils studied the screen, _of course it was you._ He thought fondly, you had given yourself that dorky nickname in his phone a few years ago when you started flirting back and forth

**Bone Mama**

Hey sleepy skull, you awake?

**Sans**

i am now, why are you up so late?

**Bone Mama**

Couldn’t sleep, I was thinking about you.

**Sans**

really? why couldn’t some other skeleton be the one to keep you awake?

**Bone Mama**

Cause I’m not in love with some other skeleton numbskull.

**Sans**

bonely without me babe?

**Bone Mama**

Always. Come over

**Sans**

already here.

 

Sans grinned as you jumped a bit when he teleported right into bed with you, his arms snaking their way around your waist as he pressed his teeth to your neck in a kiss.

“babe you are gonna be the death of me,” he kissed your jaw “always waking your poor skeleton up,” a kiss on your cheek “riling me up in the middle of the night.” He growled, claiming your lips in an almost primal need.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck returning the kiss with fervor.

“Yeah, but you love it.” You whispered against his teeth.

A skilled hand found its way up your shorts. “i really do.” He grinned wolfishly


End file.
